Homework
by TehShan
Summary: Renji gets impatient with doing homework and waiting for Ichigo to finish his, smut ensues. Oneshot, yaoi, ichirenji. Is my first ever fic so yeaaah I blame it being bad on that XD


**A/N:** Ok this is my first evarrr fic sooo, go ahead and flame me like a hobo, I don't mind, it'll provide for amusement 8D..

**Disclaimer:** Nuuu sadly I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in it which are in this storyyy they belong to Kubo sensei. However I own the story no matter how cliche and lame it is ;D..

**Warning:** IZ YAOI SMUT :D. No read if you no likey kthnx.

----------------------

Renji lay flat on his stomach on Ichigos floor doing his homework. He hated how he had to do homework now that he was in the living world posing as a student. Ichigo sat at his desk scratching away with a pen a scowl firmly fixed on his face. Renji wrote down a few last words and was finished so he put down his pen and saunterd over to Ichigo with an evil grin on his face.

"Ichigo" he purred "Are you nearly done yet?". His grin widened as he wrapped his muscular arms around Ichigos shoulders and felt him tense up.

"Yes I'm done.." Ichigo muttered, trying to keep his voice steady. The closeness of Renji had already started to make him hard and he shifted uncomfortably a blush crossing his face at the thought that the older man will probably notice it. Noticing the obvious bump in Ichigos pants Renji snickered inwardly.

Putting on his most innocent voice he said "I was just wondering if you could go get something to eat?". Muttering darkly Ichigo got off and stumped downstairs to get food while Renji was left to his perverted thoughts.

Ichigo stumped back into the room carrying a tray with two Onigiri on it. Sitting down he handed one to Renji and started to eat his own. Renji wolfed his down then noticed a piece of rice at the corner of Ichigos mouth, perfect chance. He reached out and picked the rice off then popped it in his own mouth and moved closer to the younger boy. Ichigos heart began to beat rapidly as the red haired bishounen inched closer and closer. Renji reached out and put a hand on Ichigos knee to balance himself then suddenly caught the orange haired boys mouth in a kiss. Ichigo was shocked at the sudden gesture but then gathered himself up and leaned into the kiss, drinking in every moment. The kiss was rough and wanting, full of lust and when they finaly broke apart they were both panting for air.

"Renji.." Ichigo murmured.

Renji smiled widely and pulled him in for another heat filled kiss. Renji reached under Ichigos shirt, finding his nipple and rolling it between his fingers, drawing out a moan from the gorgeous boys lips. Ichigo reached forward and unbottoned Renjis shirt, reaching in to run his hands over the red heads chest. Renji stradled Ichigos hips, leaning in to nibble at Ichigos collar bone and then trailing bites and licks up the boys neck. He captured the boys lips in another kiss, poking at his lips with his tongue for permission to entry. Ichigo oblidged immediately, opening up his mouth and allowing the older mans tongue explore his mouth, eventualy kissing back a little and in turn exploring the red heads mouth, which tasted faintly of cinnamon.

They broke apart, gasping for air, sweat beading on the foreheads. By now Renji was rather hard and his pants suddenly felt uncomfortably tight. He reached down and unbuttoned Ichigos pants, stripping them off along with his boxers before discarding his own unwanted clothing in a heap near the door.

"R-Renji" Ichigo panted, mouth open slightly.

"Yes?" Renji purred, straddling the boys hips again

"We can't." Ichigo managed to gasp out as the Tattooed redhead wrapped his fingers around the boys throbbing erection "W-What if Yuzu or Karin come home and hear us?" "Psh, weren't you listening when Yuzu told you that they were going to sleep over at a friends house tonight?"

Ichigo just stared at him blankly at this, trying his utmost to remember. "Guess not" the redhead sighed "Oh well, you know now, so lets enjoy ourselves while we can." he grinned wickedly, leaning down and licking the young shinigamis nipples, drawing out a moan from his lips.

Renji lifted himself up and gazed down at the body underneath him, it was hard to believe that Ichigo was not yet an adult with such a perfect body. His perfect abs rippled as he writhed under Renjis touch, delighting the older shinigami to no end. This boy was beautiful, there was no other way to put it.

Noticing the red haired mans gaze, Ichigo flushed, feeling suddenly embaressed about his naked body being objected to such scrutiny. He tried to shift his legs and cover himself up but Renji grabbed them and forced them open, looking down to eye the prize for his hard work at getting his little substitute shinigami in this naked state.

"Now we'll have none of that Ichigo, I want to admire your body, so no covering it up!" Renji purred, running his hands up Ichigos thighs all the while. Deciding it was about time he did something about his own throbbing erection rather than just giving Ichigo all the fun, he reached under Ichigos bed to retrieve the bottle of lube he knew was kept there.

Squirting some of the substance into his hand, Renji slicked down his erection with it, making sure it was well coated. With the remaining lube he pressed his fingers into Ichigos entrance, scissoring them to help stretch him and make the coming intrusion less painfull for the younge substitute shinigami.

Ichigo gasped at this new sensation, a feeling of mingled pain and pleasure, all the while fearing what was to come. He knew that having the older shinigami inside him was going to hurt, that it was going to hurt more than his fingers were. At the same time though he was eagerly anticipating the intrusion, knowing that it would be pleasurable as well as painfull and it wasn't like he couldn't handle the pain anyway, what with all the wounds he had aquired in his job as a shinigami.

Renji glanced up at Ichigos face and noticing the fear and aniticipation in his face, he leant forwards and kissed the boy on the lips then pulled away and said "Don't worry, I'll go slow so you don't experience too much pain."

Feeling reassured, Ichigo smiled up at him, gesturing for him to continue. Positioning himself at the boys entrance, Renji slowly pushed his hard cock into Ichigo. "Ahh" Renji thought "He's so tight, it's squeezing me, it feels so good." After pausing for a few seconds to alow Ichigos body to adjust, he slowly started to thrust into Ichigo, going as slow as he possibly could. Ichigo moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure, digging his fingernails into Renjis skin. Renji kept at the slow pace, torturing Ichigo with pleasure.

"Faster..!" Ichigo gasped out, writhing with the pleasure of these new sensations assulting his body. Renji obliged, thrusting into him as fast as he dared, drawing out louder moans from the boys lips. Concentrating, he pushed deeper, searching for that one spot that he knew would make the orange haired shinigami scream in pleasure. Finding it, he started kept hitting it, drawing out even louder moans of ecstasy from the younge man.

"Ahhh! Ahhhhh! Renjiii!" he moaned out, sweat running down the sides of his perfect body, turning the older man on even more. Renji started to thrust harder and faster, making Ichigo gasp with pleasure. Feeling himself close to the edge he grabbed Ichigos erection and begain pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Ichigo, let's come together." he managed to gasp out. He felt himself going over the edge, moaning in ecstasy. "Ichigo!" he yelled out as his world went white and his back arched from the pure pleasure assulting his body. A few seconds later Ichigo came crashing over the edge with him, yelling out his name.

Renji collapsed on top of Ichigo, panting with exhaustion. Pushing himself up he rolled off Ichigos sweat slicked body and turned to gaze into Ichigos face, drinking in the younge mans expression, one which he had never before seen on his face. Leaning forward, he captured the boys mouth in a brief kiss, reveling in the simple pleasure the shinigamis lips brought him.

Ichigo sighed with contentment and snuggled into Renjis chest, breathing in the red haired shinigamis scent. "That was amazing" he murmured, a slight smile coming across his face.

"Yeah" Renji smiled, feeling a slight triumph about the fact he finaly managed to bed Ichigo and make him his own. Hugging his koibitto closer to him, he let sleep slide over him, Ichigo doing the same and the fell asleep like that, wrapped around each other. They'd worry about cleaning up the mess in the morning.


End file.
